fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Davenport
Daniel "Danny" Davenport is a bionic avatar who was created by Douglas Davenport when he hacked into Donald's files on the Gear Beast Project & stole some of his blueprints to make his own Lab Rat & BioBuddy (Beet J. Stag), both capable of upgrading into Gear Beast Mode. Although he was created to fight alongside Marcus, Danny, along with J, eventually turned on him & joined the Lab Rats, as part of the second set of Lab Rats to join the team. Personality On his first debut, when the Lab Rats first met him, Danny appeared kind, harmless, & friendly, but that was when he was working for Marcus. After Danny had his secret revealed by Marcus & had lost the Lab Rats' trust, this changed Danny & he believed that Marcus was only using him & the Lab Rats were his true friends. This eventually led him & J to betray Marcus, all while helping the Lab Rats fight him. Danny has an odd & somewhat playful, less serious personality. He is the polar opposite of Marcus, as he regained the Lab Rats' trust after his change of heart while Marcus was only pretending to be their friend in the beginning. Since he was created from computer data, Danny is obsessed with computers &, like Marcus, carries around his own personal laptop. His computer skills often help his fellow teammates, although he also has a bad habit of downloading stuff onto his computer, whether they're important or not, even if he doesn't have to pay for the things he downloads. This bad habit of his is what usually causes his computer to get all slow, which is something Danny has no idea how to fix. He's also a little narcissistic, as he takes great offense when J stands completely in front of him, & holds himself in high regard. Family Douglas Davenport Douglas is Danny's father & creator. Douglas created Danny & J after he hacked into Donald's files on the Gear Beast Project; he stole some blueprints of Donald's future ideas & used them to create his own version of the Gear Beast Project. It was originally Douglas to make Danny an avatar just because he thought it would be cool, unaware that Danny would go through glitches like the Lab Rats. After Danny & J betrayed Marcus & joined the Lab Rats, Douglas decided that creating his own version of the Gear Beast Project may not have been a bright idea he thought it would be. Labeling Danny as a failure, Douglas eventually created another avatar, Emily, as a replacement for Danny. Marcus Davenport Marcus is Danny's "older" brother. Danny, along with J, was originally created to serve & fight alongside Marcus. Although created after Marcus, Danny appears to be older than Marcus. Despite this obvious fact, Danny was usually the victim of Marcus's criticism & accusations after a failed mission, yet Danny remained loyal to Marcus. It was Marcus who assigned Danny to trick the Lab Rats into becoming his friends, all while leading them into a trap. Although Danny did so, he somehow felt very close to them before they found out that he was also bionic & that Beet was his BioBuddy, which to Marcus was bad news. After Marcus revealed that Danny was working for him & Danny lost the Lab Rats' trust (along with Bree's heart being broken), Danny & J soon began to question their loyalty to Marcus & compassion toward the Lab Rats. They soon came to an agreement that Marcus isn't their true friend & that the Lab Rats are (or at least they should've been). This eventually led to their betrayal when they & Marcus confronted the Lab Rats again. Although the Lab Rats weren't sure about Danny's change of heart, Danny & J both proved themselves valiantly strong when they defeated Marcus & his current Viratron. Although backstabbed by his former lackey, Marcus assured Danny that he would regret his treasonable act one day. This occurred twice: first, when Marcus used the stolen Beetle Crane blueprints Douglas used when he first created Danny & J to construct a new Viratron Upgrade; the second was when he malfunctioned J to work for him, stole Danny's Gear Phone, & became capable of upgrading into Gear Beast Mode, although the other Lab Rats helped Danny get his BioBuddy & Gear Phone back. Chase Davenport Chase is Danny's younger brother, although Chase & the others didn't know this at first. Back when Danny & J were originally working for Marcus, Danny was assigned to trick the Lab Rats into becoming his friends. Although Danny did so, he somehow felt very close to them before they found out that he was also bionic & that Beet was his BioBuddy. When Marcus revealed that Danny was working for him, this angered Chase that he scolded Danny for tricking them into trusting him. Even when Danny & J betrayed Marcus, Chase wasn't quite sure about Danny's change of heart until he & Beet revealed that they can also upgrade into Gear Beast Modes. Soon after, Chase & the others apparently forgave Danny & Beet & welcomed the two into the family. Danny shares the same intellect as Chase, although they think differently & don't also agree with each other's ideas. Despite this, they're always willing to put their heads together in times of crisis. Adam Davenport Adam is Danny's brother, although Adam & the others didn't know this at first. Back when Danny & J were originally working for Marcus, Danny was assigned to trick the Lab Rats into becoming his friends. Although Danny did so, he somehow felt very close to them before they found out that he was also bionic & that Beet was his BioBuddy. Even when Marcus revealed that Danny was working for him, it appears that Adam is the only one to not hold a grudge against. It was this same mercy that Adam had when Danny & J betrayed Marcus & he, along with the others, welcomed them to the family. Although Danny was created long after Adam, & that Adam is physically taller than Danny, the two appear to be about the same age. Bree Davenport Bree is Danny's younger sister, although Bree & the others didn't know this at first. Back when Danny & J were originally working for Marcus, Danny was assigned to trick the Lab Rats into becoming his friends. Although Danny did so, he somehow felt very close to them. This also caused Bree to develop a crush on Danny, even when they found out that he was also bionic & that Beet was his BioBuddy. When Marcus revealed that Danny was working for him, this broke Bree's heart & she almost never got over Danny (besides the revelation that he's actually her new brother). When Danny & J betrayed Marcus, Bree eventually forgave them when she & the others welcomed the two into the family, yet she warned Danny that if he ever hurts her again, he's "dead meat". Although they're siblings, it's seemingly obvious that Bree still has certain feelings for Danny, as she is often seen comforting him in a way that sometimes makes Danny awkwardly uncomfortable, although he always tries his best to express that same love in return. Leo Dooley-Davenport Leo is Danny's younger step-cousin/adoptive step-brother, although Leo & the others didn't know this at first. Back when Danny & J were originally working for Marcus, Danny was assigned to trick the Lab Rats into becoming his friends. At first, Leo wasn't sure about Danny because he may be like Marcus, but he brushed this off when his siblings begged him to give Danny a chance. Although Danny succeeded in making the Lab Rats his friends, he somehow felt very close to them. When Marcus revealed that Danny was working for him, Leo, despite still knowing that Danny was probably evil, felt stupid for trusting him. However, Leo's doubts over Danny faded away once again when Danny & J betrayed Marcus & helped the Lab Rats fight against him & his latest Viratron. In the end, Leo forgave Danny & he & the others welcomed him & J into the family. Donald Davenport Donald is Danny's uncle & adoptive father. Donald never heard of Danny & questioned how he is bionic &, like his Lab Rats, possesses his own BioBuddy. It was after Marcus revealed Danny as his emissary that Donald discovered that Danny & J were both based on an idea Donald had that was stolen by Douglas when he hacked into his data files. Although Donald started to believe that Douglas now has his own version of the Gear Beast Project, his opinion gradually turned out wrong when Danny & J turned on Marcus & helped the Lab Rats, even though they doubted them. Eventually, Donald, out of mercy, welcomed Danny & J to the team & the family. Although he's not his true father, Danny prefers to call Donald dad. Donald eventually grew an obsession over Danny, having him & J help with the computer technologies. Emily Davenport Emily is Danny's "younger" sister. As with Danny, Emily is a bionic avatar who was created by Douglas as Danny's replacement after he & J betrayed Marcus & joined the Lab Rats. Gear Beast Mode Whenever Danny Davenport & Beet J. Stag upgrade together, Beet J. Stag's BioBuddy armor parts form Danny's golden Gear Beast suit. However, it's been seen that he can also upgrade alone & that his suit still retains facsimiles of J's armor parts, though they are still copied off of J, rather than appearing out of nowhere. When J was magnetized to Adam by Magnetron, it was said that Danny was unable to upgrade without him. Arsenal *'Gear Phone' *'Wheel Blade' *'Transpod' Gear Beast Battle Machines *'Beetle Crane' Avatar Danny's avatar was originally created by Douglas, & it consists of thirteen lives. This avatar is linked to Beet J. Stag & is easily replaceable, should something happen. The avatar form can upgrade into Gear Beast Mode. It's revealed that if Danny's avatar is destroyed & he has wasted all his lives, it will potentially delete him, probably forever. Arsenal *'Gear Phone' Powers & Abilities *'Technokinesis': Danny is able to control technology with his mind. *'Laser Vision': Like Adam & Marcus, Danny has two types of laser vision, each with the same abilities they use: his red laser can melt things while his green laser can destroy things. Like Marcus's, Danny's vision is so incredibly powerful, one single pulse can even destroy a Viratron Upgrade. This was first shown when Danny sneezed while plugging his nose. *'Psychological Manipulation Skills': Also known by Marcus as the Golden Tongue App, Danny used this ability to trick the Lab Rats into becoming his friends through compliments & nice words. Danny stopped using this ability when he joined the Lab Rats, although it's possible he may later use it for later purposes. *'Computer Skills': Since he was created from computer data, Danny is a skilled computer fanatic who, like Marcus, carries around his own personal laptop. Gaining most of his intelligence through his laptop, Danny's computer skills prove useful for the Lab Rats when dealing with Douglas & Marcus's schemes. **'Hacking': Thanks to his computer skills, Danny, like Chase, can hack into computers. *'Lightning Manipulation': Like Marcus, Danny can harness lightning in his palm & use it as a weapon. *'Super Strength': Like Marcus, Danny possesses the same super strength Adam has, thus able to lift & throw heavy objects or enemies. *'Super Speed': Like Marcus, Danny possesses the same super speed as Chase & Bree, being able to dodge any attacks with ease. *'Invisible Force-Field': Like Chase & Marcus, Danny is also capable of making a force-field to block any attacks. While his force-field is generally shown to be like an invisible shield, Danny, like Chase, can create a dome-shaped force-field big enough to protect his fellow teammates. *'Super Durability': Like his fellow teammates, Danny can withstand any attack & take immense amounts of damage. *'Bravery': Like his fellow teammates, Danny is the type of bionic superhero who isn't afraid to look at evil in the face, like when he turned on his former emissary Marcus to protect his true friends, the Lab Rats. *'Martial Arts': Like his fellow teammates, Danny can easily hold his own against Marcus or any Bug or even a Viratron in hand-to-hand combat. *'Saw Fingers': Like Marcus, Danny has spinning saws that come out of his hands. Since he's now on the side of good, Danny can use his saw fingers to cut through rope, wood, concrete, & even steel, usually whenever he &/or his fellow teammates are tied up or trapped in rubble. *'Mental Link': Danny is able to send information to Chase, Adam, & Bree, in a method similar to an email. *'Multilanguage App': Danny is able to speak over a hundred languages, mostly Spanish, making him a walking Google Translate. He later uses this to read & translate even the most ancient languages. *'Questionable Integrity': Danny isn't afraid to ask what comes through his mind & spirit, like when he questions why Trent is always bullying Leo & the Lab Rats, or why Principal Perry resents Leo so much that she gets others to feel the same way. Glitches *'Hothead/Eruption Effect': Whenever Danny gets very angry or upset, usually out of frustration or impatience, he literally gets boiling mad, as his entire body starts to boil. Like Adam's overheating/berserk effect, Danny must calm down, with some help from his fellow teammates, before he reaches his breakpoint. When Danny reaches his breakpoint, it mean that he has completely boiled over & literally "blows his stack", in which the steam erupts out of his ears all at once before Danny falls unconscious for about half an hour. This usually happens whenever Danny's laptop acts all stupid; if the Internet or any other computer program becomes slow & eventually crashes on Danny, this triggers his glitch. *'Uncontrollable Technokinesis': When Danny gets too excited or angry, he sometimes loses control of his Technokinesis. *'Uncontrollable Multilanguage App': When using his Multilanguage App, Danny may sometimes say the wrong word or even the wrong language while translating. According to Danny, it's possibly because of the weather climate & temperature whenever the Lab Rats are on a mission in a different country. Temporary Glitches *'Aquaphobia': In one episode, Danny reveals that he has a fear of water & can't swim. This seemingly goes away after Donald has him take some swimming lessons. Fashion Danny's clothes selection consists of mainly blue jeans & many different colored t-shirts. He's also wearing either a leather jacket or a tan/olive shirt. Trivia *Although basically labeled "Project D", meaning he was created after Adam, Bree, & Chase, Danny appears to be about the same age as Adam. *Like Marcus, Danny has mostly all of the Lab Rats' powers, along with some additional computer-based powers; so it's a good thing he's on their side now. **The main difference is that Marcus, as an android, has no known glitches; Danny, on the contrary, has a few glitches due to being a computer avatar. *He is the first of two bionic avatars to appear in the series, & the only one to be of the main protagonists. *He is Latin-American. *His actor, Jake T. Austin, is known for voicing Diego, Dora’s cousin in Dora The Explorer and the spin-off "Go Diego Go!". *Danny used to have a Gold Card with unlimited worth, given to him by Douglas back when he was working for him. However, after Danny & J betrayed him, Marcus reveals that he now has his Gold Card. *His actor also played Reese Ramirez, The first Red Myth Ranger in Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers and the second Gold Ranger in Zeo: The Next Generation. He is the only PR actor to play the same color multiple times. See Also *Danny Davenport/Gold Beetle Ranger - Alternate counterpart *Reese Ramirez, The first Red Myth Ranger in Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers and the second Gold Ranger in Zeo: The Next Generation. He’s played by the same actor. External Links *Masato Jin - Danny's Go-Busters counterpart at RangerWiki Category:Lab Rats: GB Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Gold Rangers Category:Males Category:Rangers Category:Power Rangers Category:Brothers Category:Sixth Rangers